Colosseum
by Metalgrl29
Summary: Betrayed by those they trusted Roman must protect the family he was bonded to. Roman makes the ultimate sacrifice to protect not only his family but also the man who stole his heart Dean Ambrose. Captured and sold Roman must fight his way to freedom to get revenge but to also be reunited with his lost love.Rated M for violence/gore/M/M/lang [Establish Ambreigns]
1. Chapter 1

1600 B.C.

Roman was known as one of the greatest heroes of all time. Stories were told about him throughout the whole lands about how fierce of a warrior he was. People said he came from the Greek gods for he was untouchable others said he was born from dark magic, either way he was a formidable foe. He came from a respectable house that was known to breed this type of god like warriors. Bred and condition just like those before him to serve and protect the family he was to be bonded too with his life.

When he reached maturity which at those times was 16 he was given the ceremonial markings unique to each warrior that was deemed ready and worthy. Depending on the warrior's skills and attributes the more elaborate the markings would be. Roman was the first in many generations to have such intricate detail markings that some swore indeed made him immortal.

The warriors that were ready to be bonded were put on display for the world to see. Many traveled from afar to bid on these fierce warriors in hopes of conquering there foes and gaining power. One by one the warriors wore quickly bought and sent to their new homes. Roman the last and most prized of the batch was locked in war between 2 houses. In the end he was awarded to the family of Andora who paid the highest amount recorded at that time. The king of Reigns stepped down from his thrown to embrace his last living son. "Make me proud Leati" he whispered to his son as he let him go. Roman nodded and bowed to his father.

Roman arrived to the foreign land and was surprised at how beautiful the scenery was a lush green that stretched for miles on end as well as trees that served as a perimeter for the castle and its occupants. He was astonished from the view that the peasants lived in amicable wooden huts. He notice that on the outside wall a group of farmers who were tending to the crops as well as women. He heard from his teachings that most rulers allow there people to live in deplorable conditions. As he entered the main gates that lead to the castle it was indeed a sight to see.

The castle was a light grey, it wasn't too big nor was it small it seemed just like the town a right size. Vines covered the south wall giving the structure a natural look like it was born from the earth itself. When the carriage came to a halt Roman stopped walking. He declined the horse that was brought for him and choose to walk the distance. His training taught him to be quick on his feet not on a horse.

A full figured woman wrapped in fabric greeted them she embraced the king and showered him in kisses Roman took her as the lady of the house. The king beckoned him to the front and Roman obliged. "Roman this is my wife Emily." Roman kneed "My Lady." He said while rising she gave him a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Roman." Roman smiled back when he caught a figure standing on the side blue eyes studying him. The king followed to where Roman was staring at. "Ah, Roman this is Dean our only son." The king called Dean over and Roman took the boy in he had to be around his age his shaggy blond hair falling in his face his dimples gave him an innocent look as he smiled at Roman. His blue eyes stirred something in Roman that he's never felt before.

As per the contract that was signed between the king and his father, Roman was to be treated as if he was Royalty all warriors that came from the house of Reigns were to be given the best. A servant girl showed Roman around the castle he was awestruck at how beautiful the place was. They stopped at a door in which the servant girl advised that this was his room and across the hall she told him was Dean's room. The room was bigger than he could imagine, it also held a spacious tub in it as well. Roman found himself thankful that he was bonded to a good house that took care of its people. He would gladly give his life to protect his new home and those who dwelled in it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 years later:

Roman stepped out of his tent the chilly winter morning biting at him, they had been marching for three days straight gaining on their enemies. He looked at his men who were packing up camp as they geared up for battle. It was only about 50 of them the best of the best who Roman trained himself; these were his elite warriors that he took with him on his campaigns he was sent on. The rest of the camp was stationed a few miles back. He walked the isle each of his men bowing as he passed. He only had to engage in war a few times all of them victories with no lives lost. He gained the reputation of the juggernaut for his men plowed through their foes with ease. This was the last of his king's enemies and he and his men could have some peace. He was anxious to get back to his love as well.

Evening hit as they advanced upon the camp that had close to 100 men sleeping. His stealthiest men approached first releasing all the horses and taking what weapons they could. Roman signaled for the second group to flank the right side and he signaled the third group to flank the left side. Roman gave his war cry and the sleeping men awoke screaming as Roman's men attacked. The night was filled with screams and blood shed as new snow began to fall in the dark. In the wee hours of the morning nothing was left of the camp except the smoke of a dying flame. The men gathered the spoils of their victory and made their way to their horses. As Roman's back was turned he felt a white hot pain shooting through his arm that caused him to bellow. "Archer in the clearing!" One of his men shouted as Roman fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked at his arm and saw the arrow sticking out of it he groaned as he tried to pull it. "Leave it, will take care of it at camp and have the healer look at it."

When Roman arrived at the main camp he was unconscious from the loss of blood and weather plus exhaustion itself, his body shut down. When Roman came too he felt something soft beneath him as he stirred slowly opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. He saw that he was in his room, in his bed. As he tried to sit up a hand stopped him. "Don't even think about it Roman." The raspy voice said a smile appeared on the Samoan's lips, how he missed that voice. "Good to see you too Dean, come here." He huskily said as he pulled the smaller man on top of him. Roman took Dean's appearance in and licked his lips. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He rasped out. Dean let a small smile show before he thumped Roman causing him to hiss. "Careful now I'm injured here you know."

Dean looked at Roman. "Stop getting injured and maybe I won't thump you. I was scared to death Roman when they sent a message saying that you were hurt I freaked out" Roman saw the fear on Dean's face and he leaned up to kiss him, Dean melted in the kiss as he ran his fingers through Roman's raven mane causing the Samoan to moan. "I'm sorry I worried you Dean." Roman said between kisses. Dean broke the kiss and held Roman tightly burying his head in his neck. "I can't bear the thought of losing you Roman, your too important to me." Roman used is uninjured arm to hold Dean against him. "You will never lose me Dean." He whispered to the blond man "Promise." Roman smiled "Promise."

A/N: Really would like some opinions on this story. Wrote a few pages already thanks to the dream I had. This story is different from my other two I have going. Any input would be appreciated thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was on the practice yard sparring with another soldier with a wooden sword it had been two weeks since he was brought back home and he needed to get back to training. Dean tended to him while he was recovering he brought him food, changed his dressings and helped him with his baths. At nights he would hold Dean and watch as he fell asleep on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He enjoyed waking up with Dean in his arms every morning. It's something that he would never tire of. As Roman was working out his now healed arm blue eyes stared at him from above, he watched as Roman dodged a blow and swung the wooden sword across the back of his sparring buddy.

Dean was interrupted when he heard steps shuffling across the floor. He turned and saw his mother. He bowed and welcomed his mother to join him on the balcony. "Spring will come early this year my son, with that comes new life as well." Dean smiled at his mom as she rubbed her now swollen belly. It was both a shock and a blessing that she was with child at her age. "You really should be resting mother" he softly said. She smiled "I get tired staying in bed all day and having to keep bugging the servants for gossip." Dean laughed. "Little birdie told me that you haven't been sleeping in your room the last few weeks and that you have been in Roman's room instead." Dean turned red and looked down embarrassed. "I can explain mother you see-." She raised her hand and cut him off. "It doesn't go unnoticed that you turn down every woman who throws herself at you. Some question why you haven't found a suitable mate." Dean swallowed and became nervous when she looked down on Roman.

She glanced down and saw Roman helping a solider to counter attacks she smiled. "Dean is there someone? Do you have a lover already?" Dean was caught off guard by his mother's question. "I uh, um yea there is someone." She tore her gaze from Roman before staring into her sons blue eyes. "Would that person happen to be Roman by any chance?" Dean felt like he would die right then. He decided that now was a good time to admit his feelings for his Samoan. "Yes mother Roman is the one who has captured my heart and I his, if it is a crime then so be it for I will not deny how I feel about him." Dean's mom hugged her son the best she could "tis not a crime to love someone son, Roman is a male of worth. We can't help who we fall in love with for it's truly a gift from the gods to find that one person who is made for us." She stated.

Dean felt the weight on his shoulders lift at that moment no longer did he have to hide his feelings from his mother. "Are you disappointed in me?" She grabbed her son's face "I would never be disappointed in you Dean; I love you no matter what." Dean smiled as he helped his mom back to her room so she could rest.

As Roman was giving his lesson on countering attacks the castle's watch guards sounded the alarms signaling that enemies were near? Roman shouted out orders to his men assigning them to post. Roman ran inside the castle in search of the king he ran into him down the hall as he was making his way to the gates. Roman bowed "An enemy approaches my king." He said. The king advised his men to close the gates and stand guard. "I'll send my two best soldiers to watch over the Queen my lord." The king nodded "Meet me by the gates Roman just in case." He ordered, Roman nodded and took off he found Sheamus and Ryback already in their armor. "You two are to watch over the Queen until the threat has been dealt with am I understood." Both men nodded in agreement "follow me."

They headed up to the queens chambers where Dean was on the bed with his mother Roman quickly bowed "My lady an enemy comes, Shamus and Ryback will be your guards until the matter is taken care of" she rubbed her stomach "Where is my husband then?" panic in her voice "I'm to meet him at the gates once I have dressed my lady." She calmed at the thought. "Keep him safe Roman." He nodded and made his way out to his room. Dean got off the bed and followed Roman to his room where he shut the door

"What kind of enemy is it?" the blond asked as Roman hurriedly put his tunic on followed by his custom black metal armor that fit him snugly. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it on his back followed by some daggers he slipped into his leather straps on his muscular legs. Dean watch as Roman went into battle mode. "Damnit Roman, answer me!" he shouted. Roman stopped and looked at Dean, worry written on his face. He grabbed the smaller man and leaned down to kiss him briefly. "Stay with your mother till I come get you, she needs you right now and I need to make sure she the baby and you are safe" Dean wanted to argue with Roman but knew that he was right. He grabbed the Samoan by his face. "Be careful." He whispered and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the awesome views,reviews,alerts and favorites on this story of mine.

2345Nayababy & plebs- Thank you guys for the kind comments

2 guest reviews- Thank you as well means a lot.

I give you guys a double chapter, updating this one before my others cause you guys rock =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group of riders cleared the tree line and got half way to the castle's walls Roman signaled for the archer to fire a warning shot. The unknown riders came to a stop, after a few tense moments a lone rider rode till he reached the gates. Roman notice this rider was covered in the finest armor he's ever seen, this was either a general or a high ranking solider. "State your business before I kill you where you stand." The king demanded. The lone rider removed his helmet. "I am Seth high ranking general to the Emperor Magnus" he said as he bowed. The king raised his eyebrows at his acknowledgement. "Why has my brother come calling to me after all these years?" He asked the man below. "I think it be best if you asked him yourself my lord." The king looked over to Roman "Do you think this a trap?" he asked. Roman watched the man below noticing his two toned hair and chocolate brown eyes then looked at the group of people. "I'm not sure my king, my gut tells me no but I sense something else."

The king nodded pleased with Roman's answer. "Tell your emperor he can rest here for the night as well as his men but at dawn he is to be gone." He said as he signaled for his men to open the gates. Seth nodded as he placed his helmet on and rode off in the direction he came. "Roman I want them watched at all times. He's a long ways from home and for him to seek me out means he's up to no good." Roman nodded "As you wish my king I'll have their weapons taking and have them place in the barracks with the rest of the soldiers." He said as he walked away.

Roman was in his room pacing something he did when he was on edge. Dean walked in and found the Samoan pacing; he walked up to him and placed his hand on his thick bicep as his thumb gently rubbed it. Instantly Roman stopped the simple gesture always calmed him down. He would tease Dean that he had a magic touch because it always affected him so. "I hate when you become like this Roman" he gently said as his thumb continued stoking his bicep. "I can't help it Dean the vibes I get from the kings estrange brother has me on edge." When the big man first entered the gates he had a menacing look on his face and carried himself as if everyone was below his stature. "I don't trust him the sooner he's gone the better." Dean's brows furrowed. "You think were in danger here in our own home then?" Dean questioned. "I'm not willing to take the chance I will personally keep an eye on him and his general till they leave." Dean frowned "I'm to sleep alone then tonight?" Roman grabbed his hand entwining their fingers together "just for tonight Dean, I'll make it up to you later" he huskily said and Dean shivered hearing those words.

A banquet was served that night and as everyone feasted Roman notice Seth staring at Dean with lustful eyes. Roman's fist balled up he wanted to flip the table over and rip the man's eyes out and use them as target practice. Dean grabbed Roman's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. Dean looked at Roman his blue eyes telling him that he was his and no one else's. This calmed the Samoan down instantly and he squeezed his hand back. The king rose and excused himself and the emperor, he signaled for Roman to follow as well. Roman leaned into Dean "Seth's watched you too much for my liking tonight take caution with him." Dean nodded as Roman got up to take his leave; Dean glimpsed at Seth and found him staring at him. Dean glared at the two toned man and mouthed "go fuck yourself." Seth smirked and lifted his cup to Dean.

Roman closed the doors to the kings briefing room behind him where he stood guard as the king and Emperor took a seat. "So Magnus why have you come to see me, Andora is quite the ways from your home" The big man chuckled as his belly shook causing his jewelry to clink as well. "Tis your home as well Naevius, you can come back and help me rule over the people. You should see Lorium now brother it's filled with riches beyond your imagination and has grown into a prosperous city with traders and merchants." The king seemed bored with what his brother was saying. "What about the blood games are they still going on?" The emperor nodded "Yes, the blood games are the number one reason Lorium is so rich people pay good money to see criminals and slaves fight till the death." The king scowled "Tis is why I left Lorium I couldn't watch innocent people be used as sport to gain profit. To know I was raised off it disgusts me still. It's why I left brother to make a clean slate for myself."

"You have done very well for yourself Naevius but how long has it been since you been home the family miss's you and wish to see you as well especially mother she's not so good these days." The king looked at Magnus "is she ill?" Magnus nodded "Tis why I came all this way for you per her request she wants you to come home and see her." The king frowned "I can't leave my wife not in her condition the trip alone would be too much for her." Magnus glared at his brother "Shall I tell mother that her youngest son thought his mate more important than his own flesh and blood." The king stood "how dare you speak to me that way in my own home, you know damn well she really wasn't a mother to me at all I was just for convenience." He shouted towards the big man.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell me the real reason why you're here brother." Magnus smiled "There's a war coming brother and I need you to fight beside me like old times. With my men and your men especially your Juggernaut." He glanced at Roman "I know I can beat the enemy that threatens my city." The king laughed "Why would you think I would consider joining forces with you. Nothing in this world would convince me to go back to that place." The king sat down and took a deep breathe. "Naevius the enemy that approaches the gates of Lorium is none other than Gaius the conqueror. The kings eyes went wide "your lying I dispatched him myself and saw the life leave his eyes." He said as he wiped his face concern evident. "Yes but I assure you he lives and is quite hell-bent on revenge." The king let his words sink in. "I'm sorry brother but I will not join you in your fight I have a family to take care of and a town as well." Magnus stood clearly agitated "Very well I shall be off at the first rays of light then brother." He bowed then proceeded to leave, Roman opened the door and watched him storm out.


	4. Chapter 4

There is light lemon in this chapter you have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman you think it ill of me for not joining my brother?" Roman nodded "Tis not your fight my king, your duties and obligations are here in Andora. Just like mine are to you and no one else." The king smiled and gestured for Roman to sit so they could talk; Roman obliged and took his seat. Meanwhile Dean left the banquet hall to go check on his mother as he was about the reach the stairs a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows as another covered his mouth before he could scream. "Shh I'm not going to hurt you" the voice said hot in his ear. Dean struggled to get free but the figured had his legs blocked and held him tight. "I'm going to remove my hands okay relax." The figure let go and Dean turned and punched into the black void connecting with a jaw he grabbed the figure and tossed him into the light. Dean noticed it was Seth and attacked him "you son of a bitch don't you ever put your hands on me again!" he yelled. Roman heard the echo and immediately ran out the room. Seth managed to turn Dean over pinning him to the floor.

"I told you to be quiet didn't I?" He growled out Dean could smell the wine on Seth's breathe he wanted to gag. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you but no, you had to go and cause a scene didn't you?" the man slurred out. Dean saw into Seth's brown eyes they were hazy and lust filled. Seth leaned down and kissed Dean just as a roar was heard. Seth felt the air leave his lungs as something hard ran into him then his world went black. Roman got off of Seth as the soldier's and the king made their way into the main hall. Dean was trembling as he got up and Roman wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

As Dean turned his head Roman saw his lip was busted, rage filled him as he unsheathed his sword to strike Seth where he lay. Magnus came down the steps "What's the meaning to this?" he shouted. Dean turned to face the big man. "Your piece of shit of a general attacked me." He growled out. The king walked to Dean and looked him over "Roman take Dean to his room and see to it that his wound is cleaned." Dean walked up the stairs without waiting on Roman; who quickly caught up to him and escorted him to his room. "Magnus I'll let you deal with your own but for now he will be put in the dungeon." Magnus bowed "Thank you Neavius." The king grinned "Don't thank me just yet the only reason he's being put there is for his own safety, Roman will be seeking retribution for what happen to Dean."

Roman closed Dean's door and locked it he took off his sword as well as his armor and placed it on the chair. Dean walked out to the balcony the chilly air stingy his eyes causing them to water. He heard the heavy steps behind him, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him, securing him to a strong chest. Roman leaned down by Dean's ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, forgive me." He whispered into his ear. Dean felt the tears coming and let them slide down his cheek. "Tis not your fault Roman it was mine I let my guard down." Roman hugged Dean to him tighter and the blond welcomed it. "Roman if you hadn't gotten there he would of-." Dean grabbed Roman's arms as he began to tremble. Roman cursed the gods for making his love cry. "Shh, you're safe now Dean I'm not going anywhere." The smaller man looked up at Roman and was met with his lips crashing down on him. Dean melted into the kiss as Roman turned him more into him. Roman could taste his lovers tears which only made him want to dispatch Seth that much more.

Roman guided Dean over to the bed gently laying him down he removed his tunic leaving him in nothing but the loin cloth that covered him. Roman climbed half way on the bed his upper torso leaning down on Dean's smaller frame. He kissed him as his hands gently caressed the smooth skin. Dean's body was breaking out in goosebumps. He groaned when Roman raked his nails down his sides sending a delicious feeling of pleasure throughout his body. Roman smiled as the blond grabbed his hair "You like that, huh love?" Dean moaned out a breathy yes and captured Roman's lips again. Roman worked his hand down the smaller man's body till he reached the thin material and palmed the blondes' member. Dean gasped and broke the kiss as the Samoan stroked him, he finally removed the material and felt the velvety member which was growing hard at each stoke of his touch.

Dean was panting "Roman please I need-." He was silence as he was pulled into another searing kiss. Roman kissed Dean's jaw then worked his way to his lover's neck where he began to bite and suck on the tender flesh making sure he left a mark. Dean closed his eyes the pressure and sensation becoming too much for him. He bucked his hips into the Samoan's hand, his leaking member's essence acting as a natural lubricant for the men. "I'm going to cum Roman." The Samoan growled and picked up his speed stroking Dean just the way he liked. The blond dug his fingers in Romans head pulling his hair signaling that he was close. Roman kissed Dean as he felt him release in his hand his body convulsing beneath him. He drank Dean's moans down and stroked him till he stilled, just the sight of seeing Dean come undone was burned into his mind his lips swollen, and his cheeks flustered his hair a mess. Roman smiled and kissed the blond who was now drifting off to sleep.

Dean awoke to an empty bed and frowned, he hissed as his fingers brushed over the very sensitive welt on his neck. He smiled knowing that Roman had marked him for all to see. Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouting from below his window. He scrambled off the bed and raced to his balcony seeing the soldiers forming a circle as Roman walked through it pulling a disgruntle Seth by his hair behind him. Dean quickly changed and ran for the practice yard.

Roman threw Seth in front of him causing the two toned man to land hard on his knees on the frozen dirt. Seth groaned at the contact, Roman pulled Seth's head back by this hair. "You will pay for putting your hands on the prince." Roman leaned down to his ear. "No one touches what is mine." He said voice low and deadly. Seth swallowed he knew he just pissed off the Samoan. "Please Roman hear me out I didn't know it was the wine I would never intentionally hurt someone especially Dean." He pleaded to the big man. "You will not speak his name so informally!" He yelled at the two toned man. "Get your ass up and fight your emperor has given his permission for us to duel." Seth's head was pounding this couldn't be happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth clutched his side groaning as he fell to the unforgivable ground trying to catch his breath. Roman didn't give him the opportunity he quickly picked Seth back up and slammed him to the ground causing the man to cry out. Dean made it to the circle and saw Seth on his back withering in pain. Dean's blue eyes met Seth's pleading chocolate brown ones; they held remorse and sadness in them. Seth tried to crawl to Dean but Roman stomped on his back stopping him. Dean glanced at Roman his eyes were a stormy grey, his expression menacing. This was not the man he knew this was a complete stranger to him. The soldiers cheering only added fuel to the rage in Roman, who bellowed as he speared Seth who just got to his feet. The two toned man laid lifeless and Dean thought him dead until he saw his chest rising.

"Enough!" The blond shouted causing the soldiers to become silent and take a step back. Roman stared at the blond man confusingly. "I have been given permission to duel Seth for retribution for what he did to you." Dean's jaw ticked at the comment he was pissed. "How's this even a fair duel? When Seth can't even defend himself, this is nothing more than a beating there is no honor in that Roman." Dean looked at Seth "Someone help Seth up and tend to his wounds." He barked out and a few soldiers rushed over. Dean looked at Roman with hard eyes. "It should have been my decision not yours on what to do with Seth. How dare you take matters into your own hands?" He yelled as he turned to walk away. Roman stared at Dean's retreating figure and cursed the gods for the anger he felt towards his beloved.

Dean was in his mother's room sitting on the bed beside her. He told her what Roman did and how he treated him in front of everyone. "Dean you have to understand that Roman was raised to defend and protect the ones he is bonded too. You may think it wrong but to him it's what he knows don't fault him on that. Roman has every right for doing what he did to protect you because he loves you." Dean stared down at his hands. "I doubt that he will want to talk to me right now I'll let him cool down before I apologize to him." The queen smiled at her son and grabbed his hand. "This will not be the first or last time you too fight just try and meet each other half way next time okay son" Dean nodded in understanding and kissed his mom before heading out the room.

The emperor and his men were getting ready to head out. Seth managed to get in his armor to make the ride out. "Wished you would change your mind and join me brother we could split the spoils of the war." The king shook his head no "I have all I need right here brother be safe on your journey back home. Give my regards to the family and tell mother I wish her well." The emperor nodded as he and his men rode off into the tree lines where he stopped. "Well done my boy you've provided the perfect reason for my brother to pay for his insolence. When Randy hears that you were beaten up by the juggernaut himself he is for sure going to want payback for hurting you."

Seth looked at his emperor "I deserved this once I tell Randy he will understand that Roman had a right to do this." He said while pointing to his face. The emperor's mouth formed into a huge grin "Seth you don't know Randy no one touches what is his especially when it comes to you. Randy and Roman share the same mentality no one messes with the ones they love. Lucky for you Randy is the son of Gaius therefore no harm will come to Lorium. This fuels Gaius more now to attack Naevius to get the revenged he wants."

Seth looked at the emperor stunned. "I was just a pawn for you to use" The king laughed "nonsense Seth you did a hell of a job for me so I should be thanking you. I'll be sure to reward you handsomely for your troubles." He laughed as he started to ride off. Seth's stomach turned at what the king just told him he was going to be the one responsible for what happens to Andora. He had to talk to Randy and tell him it was all a misunderstanding.

Dean wondered the castle when he ran into the Samoan in the hall leading out to the practice yard. Roman averted his gaze from the man and quickly rushed to the open yard. Dean yelled for him to stop and at the command Roman stopped. He shouldn't see Dean not when he was still fuming for how he treated him in front of everyone. The blond reached Roman and notice that he was tense, he could feel the anger radiating off him. He went to grab his arm but the Samoan pulled his arm back causing Dean to frown. "Dean now is not a good time to talk, please understand I might say something I'll regret just let me be." Dean lowered his head "Roman just hear me out please." He whispered as he grabbed Roman's hand.

That damn touch of his always made him cave he sighed. "What is it then Dean cause I have training to get to." He said annoyed. Dean looked up at him but Roman kept his eyes straight ahead. "Aren't you going to look at me Ro." Roman growled his patience wearing thin. "Get on with it Dean I don't have all damn day." Dean shoved Roman hard "I said to look at me dammit that's an order." Roman snapped and shoved Dean against the wall "Why do you push my buttons huh you like seeing me pissed is that it." He demanded the blond looked into Roman's eyes "At least your looking at me now." He threw back. Roman slammed both his fist against the wall causing Dean to jump since his fist were a few inches from his head.

Roman rested his forehead on Dean's head closing his eyes. "Why do you test my patience Dean, I-." Dean cut Roman off by kissing the Samoan hard and Roman responded and grabbed the blonds face as they fought for dominance. The angry kiss slowly turned into a passionate one as Dean ran his fingers through Roman's raven locks eliciting a moan from the Samoan who broke the kiss. "Will talk later Dean but, right now I've got to go." Dean nodded his head in agreement and kissed Roman a few more times before he let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

lite smut scene you have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Flashback:_

 _The announcement came that his father's carriage was spotted and Dean rushed to his window too look and saw he was indeed close he rushed around his room changing into something nice for his arrival. His father left weeks ago to see about finding a suitable protector for Andora. Dean waited on the side when he saw his father pull up; he noticed he had a boy with him around his age. He saw he was massive and had raven black short hair. He had a design on his right arm that made Dean flinched he couldn't imagine the pain. He looked normal enough until he was met with grey eyes and Dean swore his heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen eyes that color before as he stared into the clear grey orbs his stomach felt like it was doing flips. When his father called him over to introduce him he could only smile, all thoughts leaving him._

 _It wasn't until a month after Roman arrived that Dean finally got his chance to talk to him. Roman was in the training yard sparring with boys around his age who would become soldiers for Andora. Dean looked down as the boy moved with ease and grace to subdue his partner. Weeks Dean stood on his balcony watching the Samoan work. Dean was passing the hall that lead out to the training yard when he bumped into something firm dropping the papers he held in his hand. "Sorry didn't mean to run into you, I was reading and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He stammered out as he bent to pick up the papers._

 _Roman smiled as he bent down to help him "Don't let it happen again?" he said tone serious. Dean swallowed and got up. Intense grey eyes met his blue ones making Dean want to leave but his feet wouldn't move. "You've been watching me from your balcony for weeks why?" Roman asked amusement in his voice. Dean gulped he'd been caught. "Does it bother you that I watch?" he asked softly. The Samoan smirked causing Dean's stomach to flutter. "No, it makes me train harder knowing that you're watching me." Dean blushed at the comment. "In fact I've been watching you as well." He admitted to the blond. "Why?" he blurted out. Roman smiled "Because you intrigue me and I want to know more about you."_

Roman entered Dean's room where the man was staring out from his balcony. "Dean" he quietly said and the blond man turned to look at him. "Remember the first time I talked to you?" Roman laughed "How could I forget you were so damn clumsy back then." He teasingly said. Dean smiled "I was huh, you still find me intriguing?" he quietly asked. Roman smiled as he walked up to Dean pulling the smaller man in to him. "Till this day I do." Dean smiled at the man's answer. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier with you it was uncalled for." Roman let out a deep breathe "You had every right to, I was thinking as a lover and not as a protector for that I am sorry." Dean sighed. "I'm the one supposed to be apologizing here not you Roman."

The Samoan chuckled "Did I scare you today?" When Dean didn't answer he continued. "I was raised in an environment that taught us that if our family is attacked we defend them at all costs and that includes our own lives. I would give my life to make sure you were safe from harm." Dean gasped and hugged Roman tighter "I know you hate when I say these things but it is the truth Dean. It's an honor for not only me but for those before to die in battle protecting the ones we love." Dean let the tears fall from his face. "The gods are cruel to make this a way of life for us it's not fair. If I lost you Roman then I would follow you down to Elysium."

Roman's breathe hitched upon the comment "Don't say such foolish things Dean you must live so you can have sons and watch as they have sons. So you can tell them stories about me." Dean removed himself from Roman to look at him "Why do you say such things yourself, what of your sons?" He questioned angrily. Roman looked at Dean wiping the tears from his face. He should tell him the truth but part of him hoped it wouldn't come to be. "I'm just a man Dean, just like any man who gauges in war I risk not coming back to you." he stated and the blond knew this to be the true, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. "You're not just a man Roman you're a damn war god who people will write great stories about." Roman smiled "go on what else am I?" he teased as he held the blond "Your exceptionally strong, people respect you for your courage and bravery." Roman chuckled "Tell me something I don't already know." Dean wrapped his arms around the man's neck "You are mine Roman as I am yours in this life and the next we will always find each other."

The Samoan picked Dean up causing the blond to wrap his legs around the man's thick waist. Roman carried them with ease to the bed laying them both down "show me love" he whispered to the blond man before kissing him.

Dean broke the kiss and flipped Roman on his back he straddled the man's hips pinning his hands above his head. Roman grinned "This is new" He said with amusement. Dean bit Roman's lip causing him to moan. Dean worked his way to Roman's neck licking and sucking till he bit Roman in his spot which earned him a growl and a buck of his hips. The blond looked at Roman his grey eyes were dark and filled with lust. Dean groaned at the sight as he worked his way down the tanned body nipping and kissing. He found what he wanted and lifted Roman's tunic from him and the cloth covering him and tossed them. The Samoan looked at Dean and licked his lips with anticipation as the blond grabbed the long thick member to stroke it. As the member leaked Dean licked the tip of the head his wet tongue lapping up the liquid causing Roman to groan at the sight as his head fell back.

Dean took the member in his mouth; the feel of the warm wet mouth caused Roman to moan out the blonde's name. Dean took as much of Roman as he could before he began to bobbed his head up and down. Roman grabbed the sheets as he watched Dean take him. The sight nearly sending him over the edge, he bucked his hips up causing Dean to take more of him. Dean placed his hands on Roman's hips stilling him as he sucked. Roman ran his fingers through the blonds' hair gently pulling it as he moaned. "I want you Dean." He rasped out Dean removed his mouth from Roman and looked at him "Then take me I'm yours."

Roman growled as he pinned Dean to the bed searching his eyes for any signs of hesitation. When he didn't find any he grabbed the oil and coated his fingers. He found Dean's entrance and rubbed the oil around the hole before he entered a finger. Dean grabbed Roman's arm as another finger entered. Roman worked his fingers in and out of the blond as he locked eyes with Dean. As Roman angled his fingers he brushed across Dean's spot causing the blond to cry out and rock into his fingers. Dean let out a quite curse as Roman hit his spot again "Roman" he cried out as his gripped tighten on the Samoans arm. "Does it feel good love? Dean nodded as he found himself wanting more. "I need more Roman, I want to feel you in me please." He pleaded as he leaned up to kiss Roman. Roman removed his fingers and coated his member he turned Dean over laying a pillow under his stomach.

He positioned his member at Dean's entrance. "Relax for me love okay." Dean nodded as Roman began to enter him Dean grabbed the sheets as he was being stretched. Roman paused when he was fully in Dean leaning down to place kisses on the blonds back "Tell me when you're ready." Roman said as he caressed his lover's sides leaving goosebumps on the smooth creamy skin under him. "I'm ready" the blond whispered.

Roman pulled out then slowly back in till Dean got used to it. Dean pulled himself to his hands as Roman thrusted into him. Roman grabbed Dean's hips to steady him as the blond man began moving in sync with him. Soft moans escape from the blonds' lips as Roman moved within him each stroke bringing him closer to his release. Roman felt Dean's walls constricting letting him know that he was close. Roman picked up speed causing Dean to cry out in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the room as moans vibrated off the walls. Roman's gripped tighten on Deans hips as he felt his control slipping away from him as he frantically pounded into his lover looking for their release. A few more thrust found them climaxing together, two bodies becoming one as they let the sensation wash over them. The Samoan collapsed on the bed pulling the smaller man into him who was quickly letting sleep take him. Roman kissed Dean's drenched hair as his breathing evened out "I love you" was whispered aloud as sleep took Roman.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy watched as his lover slept the bruises now fading after a month. When Seth returned beaten and bruised it set Randy on a war path.

 _"Who did this to you Seth?" he demanded as he looked the two toned man over. "Roman did because I attacked the prince." Randy growled "King Naevius so called Juggernaut?" He question as his eyebrows shot up. Seth shook his head yes, Randy walked up to the smaller man caressing his face avoiding the injured areas. "Roman had no right to touch you Magnus had no right letting him duel with you. This crime will not go unpunished I will see to it that this Roman is taught a lesson. No one touches what is mine." Randy said as he kissed Seth feeling his rough lips on his. He ran his thumb over the cut anger filling him "I'll make this up to you Seth that's a promise."_

Randy got out of bed and dressed himself before slipping out of the room. He walked to his study and sat down at his desk where he pulled out paper and ink. He sealed the letter and got up to find his messenger boy. "Deliver this to my father then wait for his responses after that take this letter to Magnus as well." The boy bowed as he quickly disappeared into the early morning. Randy returned to his room and quietly slipped back into bed as the two toned man stirred. Randy pulled Seth into him planting a kiss on his shoulder. He smiled knowing that Andora would fall taking Roman along with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman threw Dean on his back pinning him with his foot on his chest as he pulled his arm. "This is a good way to gain control if you have no weapons available." Roman said to the group of men watching, he helped Dean up who wiped himself off and cleared the sweat off his head. The Samoan had been teaching Dean to fight just in case he wasn't around he could defend himself. As Dean trained he put on some muscle making Roman bite the inside of his cheek when Dean chose to wear his black leather loincloth.

Dean had no idea what it did to Roman seeing him like that; it took every ounce of self-restraint for the Samoan not to take Dean like a wild animal in front of everyone. "You okay Roman?" Dean asked as he drunk some water from the well letting the liquid fall from his lips on to his body causing the Samoan's eyes to follow the droplets as they slide down the blonde's body. Roman groaned as he felt himself becoming semi hard. "You should go change and visit your mother I'm sure she will be glad to see you." Roman said as he tried to gain control of himself. Dean smiled as he moved closer to Roman. "Maybe you should go tend to yourself since your starting to grow a third leg." The blond said eyeing Roman's crotch. Roman shot Dean Daggers as the blond winked and took off laughing.

Spring had arrived making everything come in full bloom. Andora looked like it was from another time itself. The Queen was due to have her child anytime now and the place was in chaos making sure everything was ready. Dean was eager just like everyone else to meet the new addition to the family. When he changed he went to her room where she was pacing holding her back. He rushed to her holding her arm. "What's wrong mother, is it the baby?" he asked concerned as he saw her wince. She gave a soft laugh "She's coming Dean?" she said as she grabbed her sons hand. He led her to the bed and gently laid her down. "I'm going to go get the midwife mother." He said soothingly as he kissed her hand she nodded and he ran out the room. Half way down the hall he yelled "the baby's coming." causing the servants to go into action.

The king, Dean and Roman waited outside the birthing room for what seem like an eternity. Dean kept biting at his thumb nail though he had chewed it down to the nub. Roman leaned against the wall holding a pouch that sat around his neck. The king paced worry evident on his face when a cry was heard from the room. After a few tense minutes the door was opened and the midwife's emerged exhaustion on their faces. They signal for the servants to enter the room, one by one the servants brought out blood soaked linen and bowls of red water. Dean was horrified sensing his distress Roman pulled Dean into him his back flush against his chest as his arms held him by his waist. Dean laid his head back into the Samoan's chest letting his warmth engulf him. A servant girl came out "The queens ready my lord" She quickly bowed and took her leave. He turned to get Dean when he saw the two. Roman nodded his head towards the door telling the King to enter which he did leaving the two.

Roman leaned down to kiss Dean "You're officially a big brother." He said after he broke the kiss. Dean smiled as his father appeared with his new born daughter in his hand Roman let Dean go so he could see his new sister. Roman watched as Dean held the child fear clearly written on his face Dean walked his baby sister over to the Samoan. "This is Roman he's going to make sure no harm comes to you." He said rocking the newborn. Roman waited by the doors till Dean returned so they could retire for the night. Dean had a stoic look on his face when he exited the room. "What's wrong?" the Samoan asked Dean didn't say anything but grabbed his hand as they walked. When they arrived in Roman's room Dean crawled in to bed followed by Roman he pulled Dean into him spooning him. "Talk to me love, is everything okay?" Dean shook his head no. "My father knows about us Roman." The blond said with a shaky breathe.

Randy sat in his study going over documents from the Senate when he was interrupted by a soft knock. He looked up and saw his messenger boy he motioned for him to enter. He pulled a letter from his bag and handed it to the future Ruler of Calum. Randy read the letter over a smile forming on his face as he read the contents. He dismissed the boy just as Seth came walking in Randy greeted Seth with a hug. "How was your day?" the tall man asked as Seth took a seat "It was okay just another day hearing people complain about what's wrong with the system." He finished looking at Randy who just had a smug look on his face. "Sounds about right, I just received news from my father." Seth's eye brows rose up in surprise "What did he have to say?" the two toned man asked. "He's granting me permission to take a small army to visit Andora." He replied causing the color to drain from Seth's face. "We set out in a few weeks so be ready." He ordered as he left the study.


	8. Chapter 8

So I've been on vacation these past two weeks plus I was in Dallas this past week for the pre WM events. Got my tix for WM32 so I can mark that off my bucket list, enjoy these two chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman was summoned to the King's study a few weeks after the birth of the princess. Roman entered then bowed as the king signaled for him to rise. "It's come to my attention that there is something between you and my son is that correct Roman." The Samoan nodded as fear crept in, he never was the type to fear anything nor anyone but now as he faced his king it kicked in. "My wife has told me that my son confess to his feelings for you and I assume that the felling is just as equal am I right?" He asked glaring at Roman making him shift uncomfortably.

"Yes my king." Roman replied his voice shaky. "If I were to forbid you from seeing Dean as well as putting an end to your relationship what would you do?" Roman's chest constricted a bit at the thought of not being with Dean, it frighten him "My duty is to protect the family first above everything else if you forbid me to stop seeing Dean I mean the prince then I would." He replied his voice pained.

The king nodded pleased with the Samoan's answer. "As a father I would accept this, but as I King I cannot approve of this union for obvious reasons." Roman balled his fist nails digging in his palms as his vision became blurry. "Why?" The Samoan whispered "I've done everything you have asked me to, I have protected this land from many enemies have I once asked for anything in return." He kneeled before the king "I asked not as a warrior but as a man whose heart was stolen long ago by another who I love more than anything in this world including my own life." The Samoan finished as the king pondered his words. "Rise Roman." The king commanded. "My wife told me what Dean confessed to her she also advised me that I shouldn't interfere for your fates have long been tied together." The king laughed "Funny what one does for the happiness of their mates." He stated to Roman

"You are worthy of my son that is no lie, you've proven your loyalty to me countless of times and protected my lands for that I can't deny you what you've earned in return." Roman looked at the king in shocked, he went to bow but was stopped. "You do not bow nor kneel to me no longer Roman you are family now." The Samoan tried to hide the tears that threaten to fall down his face but when the king embraced him they fell. Roman returned the kings embrace "Welcome to the family son." The king whispered as he pulled back.

Dean was tending to his sister when commotion and panic filled the hallways. He picked her up and handed her to his mother. "I'll be back mother." He softly said not to alarm her. He rushed down the stairs where he was met by Roman and his father. "What's wrong Roman?" Dean asked confused as to what everyone was looking at. He saw black smoke in the air a few miles from them to the south. "Roman take a few of your men and ride to the village to see if everything is alright." The king said as a guard in the watch tower shouted that someone was coming. "Close the gates and get to your positions" The king shouted. Roman ran up the castle's walls stairs followed by Dean and the king. He watched as the lone rider rode before he fell off the horse. "Something's wrong." Roman stated as he looked on "Bring me my horse" He ordered.

Roman as well as a few other soldiers rode out to meet the fallen stranger. When they came upon him Roman notice that the stranger was just a young boy, he slid off his horse taking off his helmet. "What happened son?" He softly asked the boy who looked at him "They came in the night a small group of royal soldiers they killed everyone in my village." The boy coughed as he tried to breathe in. "The future ruler of Calum named Randy sent them." The boy wheezed out just before he passed out. Roman lifted the boy and placed him on his horse before he got on to hold the boy as he rushed back to the castle.

Everyone looked on as Roman rode in with the boy in tow. He got off his horse and gently pulled the boy down in his arms to carry him inside where he passed him to a servant girl. Roman returned all eyes on him. "The boy's village was attacked by a group of royal soldiers. According to what he said a guy named Randy who is the future ruler of Calum sent them." The king froze at the Samoan's words "That's Gaius son then, what Magnus said was true he is coming for his revenged upon me." The king stated as Roman nodded his head.

"It's cowardly of him to send his son then himself. Doesn't feel right to me my king why would his son come and not Gaius himself?" Roman replied as he looked at his men. "Gather some supplies as well as your weapons were going to find out why they slaughtered a village for no reason." He said as his men nodded and left. "My king we need to prepare Andora in case war does come and we are attack." Roman said to the king who nodded in agreement. "I'll send word to the town's people to pack the necessities and be ready just in case we are attacked." Roman sighed "I'll leave some of my men so Andora isn't unprotected, we must open the tunnels that lead out of Andora as well." He finished as he tighten his armor to leave.

Roman found Dean pacing in his mother's room the queen holding her daughter. "Dean?" the blond looked up at him. "What's happening? no one is saying anything especially father." He stated looking at Roman. "Danger is approaching which is why I'm riding out with a few men to scout the village that was burnt down. A group of men are still in the surrounding area if need be then we will dispatched them." The Samoan said with no hesitation in his voice. Dean walked up to Roman "Come back to me safely love." Dean said as he leaned up and briefly kissed his lovers lips. Roman deepened the kiss before he let go. "I promise." He replied as he held Dean before he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman headed out with ten of his best men towards the south were the smoke could still be seen they would reach what was left of the village around dark. The Samoan took a back way that no one knew existed so they wouldn't be detected as well if need be they could ambush the enemy.

Seth walked in Randy's tent fuming from the news he just heard about the village. "Why did you slaughter everyone, you could of just burned the damn village down." He said as he paced his tent Randy smiled. "Why does it bother you if I remember correctly you had no issues destroying villages at one time?" He replied back.

Seth stopped to face his lover who had a smirk across his face. "That was a long time ago Randy and I've changed since then. I let this go to far." He said looking down as Randy eyed him "What do you mean?" Seth looked up "I kissed Dean so Roman had every right to beat my ass for touching what was his." Randy looked amused by Seth's confession. "You're telling me that the juggernaut and the prince are lovers, now this makes things more interesting." He said as a smile formed on his face. Seth could see that Randy was plotting something he only hoped that it failed.

Roman and his men reached the village after dark the smoke had died down and all that was left was the stench of death and remanence of a burnt village. They scoped out the village finding not a soul around. "These men couldn't of gotten very far Roman." Replied one of his soldiers who knelt down to study the tracks that were made that lead to the south. Roman surveyed the area rage filling him at the innocent lives for no reason at all. "Let's track these bastards down and show them what fear looks like." The Samoan said getting back on his horse. They rode a few more miles before spotting a fire in the distance they left their horses and grabbed their weapons. They gathered around Roman "will surround them and ambush them just like we normally do but I want one left alive to deliver a message, When their men come looking for them." The men nodded in agreement as they begin to part and headed into the darkness.

Roman heard the call from his men signaling that they were in position. Roman drew his sword as well as his men did. "Remember make the kill quick and watch out for each other." Roman said as he rose and let out a roar as he and his men charged the group who scrambled to get their weapons. Roman pulled out his sword where it quickly sunk in the abdomen of a man charging him. He grabbed the spare sword from the now dead body. Roman saw his men engaged in battle as he came across his next opponent. Roman charged the man as the soldier pulled his sword to swing; Roman countered the sword causing a loud clink as they collided. Roman swung the extra sword he had across his opponent's neck the warm liquid spraying across Roman's face as the men fell to his knees grabbing his neck. Roman kicked the men over as he found his next victim. When the last man was slain they gather the bodies set them in a pile and burned them.

Roman's second in command Ash brought over the only remaining soldier from the group to Roman. The guy trembled before the Samoan crying and pleading for his life. Roman laughed at the man. "Did you show mercy to the village that you help slaughter? The only reason you're still alive is to deliver a message for me and to tell me why you are on these lands?" Roman said as he saw a tree in the distance. "Will tie him up over there so when they come looking for their men they will find him." Roman said as the man was carried away pleading still.

When the fire died down Roman went to the now bound man against the tree. "Tell me why you were sent here?" Roman asked as he kneeled down to the man. The man trembled before him "Randy seeks revenged on the one who hurt his beloved; it was his orders to burn the village down." Roman looked at the man he knew who he was talking about. "Would that happen to be Seth by any chance?" The Samoan asked as he stood, the man nodding his head yes. "You will tell your ruler that he needs not to burn any more villages. I will face him one on one so he can have his revenge." Roman said as he started to walk away.

Roman and his men rode all night till they reached Andora, though weary Roman managed to check in on the boy that he brought in earlier. He was sleeping soundly so Roman decided not to disturbed him. He would wait till morning to speak with the boy. Roman made it to his room where a servant finished filling up his bath for him. He was covered in blood and didn't want Dean to see him like this. He stripped his armor off and handed it to the girl so it could be cleaned. There was a knocked on his door as the servant went to answer it.

Roman saw it was Dean who ordered the servant girl out. Dean approached Roman; he could see the now dried blood that stained his lover. Dean reached for Roman but the Samoan stepped back. "Don't Dean I'm filthy I was going to bathe before I saw you." Roman said as he pulled his soiled tunic off not caring about his modesty as he stepped in the bath. "Let me wash you Roman." Dean offered as he sat by the tub.

Roman hesitated before he finally agreed. Dean grabbed a cloth dipping it in the water as he went to wash Roman's face off. He continued this process till Roman's skin was free of the dried crimson liquid. Dean poured some shampoo in his hands and worked it into the Samoans hair. Roman groaned as his head lend in toward Dean's as his fingers messaged his scalped. When Roman was clean Dean helped him out of the tub and into a clean tunic.

Dean dried Roman's hair applying some scented oil to it before he combed it. Rarely did Roman allow himself this type of simple pleasure but considering what he would have to face he didn't mind it this time. Dean walked Roman over to his bed where he turned down the sheets as Roman settled on the bed. "Rest love will talk in the morning." Dean whispered as he saw Roman's eyes closing. When Dean was sure he was asleep he kissed him on the lips before covering him up and walking out the room.


End file.
